


玫瑰与知更鸟

by Chuyuandebuoumao0930



Category: Black Butler, 塞夏 - Fandom, 黑执事
Genre: M/M, 醉酒pl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuyuandebuoumao0930/pseuds/Chuyuandebuoumao0930
Summary: 即将超速w
Relationships: Sebastian／Shire, 塞巴斯蒂安/夏尔
Kudos: 44





	玫瑰与知更鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 吃肉愉快www

Chapter 1  
是什么温煦又柔软，轻轻在耳边呢喃，像是一片纯白的羽毛飘进梦里，勾缠着，让人忍不住挽留。  
“夏尔……夏尔……”  
是母亲的声音。  
夏尔睁开双眼，脸颊似乎还残留着母亲金发划过时轻浅的触感。阳光投射下发丝的间堆积成斑驳的光影，那熠熠生辉的光线被夏尔的湛蓝瞳仁倒映得愈发明亮，绚丽辉煌得不似这人间盛景。无数的晶莹最终化为汹涌的火光，少顷便吞噬了夏尔眸中刚泛起的波澜。  
“少爷。”  
这次不是母亲的声音了。  
拿开遮挡住双眼的手背，刺目的阳光让夏尔不适地皱了皱眉头，好一会眼前方才浮现出塞巴斯蒂安的脸庞，仰卧的角度让恶魔刀削般凌厉俊美的面容愈发深刻。  
轻轻哼了声，还真是一副让人心甘情愿出卖灵魂的皮囊。  
男人直起身子，嘴角挂着完美的弧度，一边熟练地服侍夏尔更衣，一边道：“抱歉打扰了少爷休息，伊丽莎白小姐已经在前厅等待很久了。”  
“莉兹？”夏尔上扬的脖颈微顿，少年纤细的颈项还没有喉结，优美的弧度让人有折断的冲动。  
塞巴斯蒂安眼中一闪而过一缕血色，再次启齿道：“伊丽莎白小姐想为少爷准备一个完美的生日宴会，所以很早便来了。”  
啊，怎么忘了，今天是自己的生日，怪不得会做那样的梦。  
“麻烦，”拿起手杖，夏尔抬脚向前厅走去，却被一声少爷打断了脚步，转过身一脸不耐，刚想问又有什么事，便见一只修长的手伸过来，温柔地将自己落在脸颊旁的碎发别在耳后，带着手套的手在抽回时似有若无地擦过脸庞。  
怔忡间才听得耳边低沉优雅的嗓音道：“仪表得体才能让淑女开心呢，少爷。”  
“啰嗦。”夏尔再次转身，妄图用略微加快的步伐掩饰自己泛红的耳廓，直到鞋跟敲击地面的声音渐渐远去，塞巴斯蒂安才低低笑出声。  
真像自己养的小猫，傲娇又惹人怜爱。

Chapter 2  
宴会在伊丽莎白众人的带领下，气氛一度十分热烈，夏尔甚至在巴鲁多的撺掇下喝了好几杯罗曼尼.康帝，入喉的涩意瞬间便淹没在绵绵不绝的幽远酒香中，眼前的景象似乎被镀了层隐隐微光，模糊又梦幻。  
喘了口气，夏尔忍不住靠在椅子上微合双目，耳边尽是莉兹，菲尼安，梅琳混合在一起的声音，醉意中愈发显得聒噪不安了。  
而不过是去喂了个猫的塞巴斯蒂安回到大厅，见到的便是一圈围着自家少爷局促不安的众人，还有那两颊微醺，眼神迷离的少年。  
心下叹了口气，不紧不慢走到少年面前轻轻触了触那粉红的脸颊，细腻柔滑的触感让指尖微顿，感觉温度并不是太高，但确实是有些醉了，方才将人打横抱起，微微偏头对身后众人道：“将场地打扫干净，少爷醉了我带他回房。”  
趁着一干人还未反应过来，便离开了前厅。  
怀中醉倒的小猫失去了平日冷淡防备的爪牙，一举一动都透露着诱人的爱娇，在自己多次呼唤无果下，依然不住向怀里蹭来。  
强忍着恶魔心中翻江倒海的欲望，步履稳健地走到了夏尔的卧室，将怀里软糯的猫咪小心放在床上，并一件一件为其褪去繁重的外衣，直到只剩下一身丝质里衣，塞巴斯蒂安停下了手中动作。  
月华似练透过高大的落地窗折射在少年优美的锁骨上，倒映出银白的轮廓，单薄的胸膛因喘息而微微起伏，摩擦着宽大的里衣，恶魔良好的视力甚至能看清起伏的胸膛在里衣上顶起的细小茱萸。  
忽略自己早已渐渐红芒流转的狭长双眸，塞巴斯蒂安将夏尔的被子掖好的手却被少年轻轻抓住，似乎是不想让身旁的人离开。  
纤细的双手捧着那宽大的手掌蹭了蹭，方才抬眸睁着一双雾气朦胧双眼凝视着塞巴斯蒂安。  
昔日冷冽仿若蓝宝石的瞳仁现下温软异常，像白鹿般湿漉漉的双眸，一瞬不瞬凝驻在恶魔的脸上，欲语还休。  
塞巴斯蒂安勾了勾嘴角，用咬下手套的右手挑起夏尔的下巴，启齿道：“少爷是在勾引我么？”  
意料之中未曾得到回应，只是少年却捉住了挑起他下巴的那根手指，伸出幼嫩的舌尖舔了舔那黑色的指甲。  
仿佛是一条美女蛇探出她勾人的尾巴顺着你的裤脚向里钻，即便知晓沉沦下去便是万劫不复的地狱，也依然心甘情愿为其献祭生命。  
明明自己才是恶魔，却轻易便被人类诱惑了神志。  
恶魔深邃的双眸顷刻间便如一汪沸腾翻涌的血海，流动着浓郁的贪欲。  
而他心中的那只小知更鸟，扇动着翅膀，却还是跌入他的怀抱，娇啼的嗓音只想让人将其揉碎于骨血中，再不分开。  
少年娇嫩舌尖轻轻抵上他的指尖，无意又妩媚的撩动，塞巴斯蒂安眼神愈发幽深，仿若撒旦深陷的十八层地狱。  
男人随着那一尾游鱼，在少年嘴中追逐，撩动，一根手指似乎已经不能满足喝醉的孩子，恶魔善解人意地伸进了第二根手指，两根手指仿佛想捉住那逃窜的舌尖。若不是少爷含不下他更多的手指，他真想一根，两根，三根……直到看见少年再也含不下而泪眼朦胧的双眸，就那样氤氲着雾气，害羞而色情地看着他，再也移不开目光。  
耐心已经用尽，男人抽出了手指，带着几根淫靡的银丝勾缠在指尖，恶魔黑如点墨的双瞳渐渐弥漫成血一般的深海，流动着摧毁一切的意志和难填的欲壑。  
眼前的小醉鬼颇为不满那离了他嘴唇的手指，有些急切地蹭过来，爱娇地想抓住他的手，断断续续地道着:“我命令你给我……”  
连醉了都是那么傲娇，真可爱。  
即便 塞巴斯蒂安已经快要忍不住将人揉进自己怀里，他仍然冷静地看着夏尔埋入他的手臂，妄图够到那两根手指，而他却将那被吮吸过的手指放入嘴中，细细舔舐干净，目光一瞬都未曾离开过眼前的少年。  
此刻的夏尔只觉自己深陷一片迤逦，模糊不清的深雾沉浸在周围，阴冷而粘腻，而眼前的男人却像是一道光，让他忍不住追逐，仿若是被迷了心智一般，他深信不疑，那是他的神袛，他的信仰，他要追随与他，即便那是来自地狱的召唤，他也甘之如饴。  
他只听见耳边低沉而饱含深情的嗓音低低地回响:“少爷，你想要什么？”  
那声音充满了危险，却是夏尔在深沼中抓住的唯一希望。他想要什么？他也说不清想要什么，若是说不出来他是不是就要消失了？夏尔急得想哭，他只知道那声音的源头一定是自己想要的东西。  
恶魔盯着少年委屈地在自己怀里蹭来蹭去，眼尾泛红，泪光闪烁，就是说不出来想要什么，他不急不缓，只是一步步诱拐着自己势在必得的猎物。  
直到男人也快忍不住蹂躏他时，终于听见少年低喘着，带着哭音断断续续道:“想要……想要……你……”  
他的小知更鸟终于扑腾着翅膀载入他的怀抱，他还有什么理由不接受呢？  
如血如海翻涌的欲望终究倾泻而出，带着虐夺一切的疯狂，他轻轻舔了舔唇，靠近怀中人的早已泛红的耳边，坚定而深切:“Yes, my lord.”  
犹带欲望的尾音，尚未离开夏尔脸颊，便迫不及待轻轻衔住了小巧的耳垂，恶魔尖利的犬齿叼着那块软肉研磨，激起怀里人儿一阵阵战栗。  
秉着长夜漫漫，自己大可慢慢调教怀里的宝贝，恶魔这才轻轻截住少年精致的下巴，浓郁的黑色指甲与夏尔雪白的肌肤形成鲜明对比，仿若是堕入地狱的路西法，化身撒旦的男人忍不住将这时间最为纯白的所在在手心缓缓玷污，天使洁白的羽翼沾染上恶魔肮脏的欲望，他的爱人，永生的救赎只剩下自己，最终只能在自己怀中沉溺，无力而娇弱的呢喃着自己的名字，只需一声，便能让冷酷无情的恶魔丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。  
想到此处，塞巴斯蒂安深墨般的瞳仁渐渐涤荡起浓重的血色，舌尖抵了抵尖牙，原本仅仅截住少年的双指倏然狠狠用力捏住他的下颚。  
突如其来的暴力让少年澄澈的双眸氤氲了雾气，将滴未滴，可怜万分，却让恶魔心中升起翻江倒海的欲望。凌虐带来的快感比温柔抚弄更能让人兴奋，就像亲自将那一株温室里娇养的玫瑰揉碎在指尖，鲜红的汁液沾染上指尖，是世间最烈性的催情药。  
仿佛是点燃森林的最后一点火星，塞巴斯蒂安欺身上前，附上了少年粉嫩的双唇，夹杂着伏特加的醇香和少年特有清新入松木的气息直入塞巴斯蒂安唇舌间，恶魔承认这是他尝过的最香甜的食物。  
不再犹豫，他径直撬开了夏尔双唇的最后防线，霸道地卷起少年娇小的舌尖，与之共舞，带着浓重的欲望，扫过他每一寸口腔，又纠缠着夏尔不堪重负的小舌一寸一寸肆虐。  
青涩的少年还未曾学习过接吻的方法，不及吞咽的晶莹顺着少年白细的脖颈留下，带着淫靡的印记，混着喉间断断续续的娇喘。  
过于激烈的纠缠甚至咬破了夏尔的舌尖，血腥的气息更激起恶魔将之拆骨入腹的欲望。  
高大的窗棂下，月华流咏，堆积成暗夜的永恒的静谧，却衬得室内唇舌交缠的水声更为清晰。  
塞巴斯蒂安空闲的左手正顺着少年单薄的脊椎一寸寸抚摸，一寸寸下移，似是抚摸怀中傲娇的猫咪，却在摸到少年凸起的尾椎骨时，轻轻一按。  
初尝情欲的少年哪里受得了这样的刺激，顿时离了双唇，软在恶魔怀里。  
塞巴斯蒂安静静凝滞夏尔早已迷情的双眸，指腹轻轻擦去他唇间晶莹，停住于嘴角摩挲，低低的嗓音仿若无弦而动的大提琴，透着天鹅绒般的质感  
“少爷，把一切都交给我吧，今夜……定会您永生难忘……”  
仿若在剥离世间最珍贵的礼物，塞巴斯蒂安一件一件，慢条斯理，便如无数个晨间为夏尔穿衣一般，带着贵族绅士的优雅与严谨，拖去少年早已凌乱不堪的礼服，领结，袖扣，珍珠扣，腰带，最后抽去仅剩的束缚。  
少年雪白的肌肤绽开在法兰绒床间，有些不知所措地望着居高临下的塞巴斯蒂安，双手放在脸颊两侧的姿势是毫无防备的信任，这娇柔又美丽的姿态让男人心生肆虐，他低下头从少年纤细的脖颈开始，舔舐着下滑，卷起小小的茱萸，舔咬，轻吻。  
仿佛再也无法忍受一般，少年挣扎着妄图起身，却被男人一手抓住双腕固定于头顶，唇间丝毫未曾犹豫向下游走，直激起少年一阵阵战栗。  
宽大的手掌抚上夏尔纤细柔韧的腰肢，仿若摩挲着一件完美的艺术品一般，将之揽起，抵在自己坚挺滚烫的欲望上，缓缓触碰摩擦少年娇嫩的下体，手中的挣扎愈发强烈，甚至带着隐隐哭腔。  
对，就是这样，挣扎吧，就像被荆棘缠绕的玫瑰，只能在我的怀里绽放，慢慢溅出诱人的汁液。  
男人眸子绽出邪恶的光，不离身下玫瑰一瞬，亲眼见证自己的宿主沉浸在欲望中无法自拔，变态的满足欲让恶魔心情舒畅。  
是自己亲自浇灌了这株玫瑰，从干涸到汁水丰沛，软腻可人。是自己亲手探入了这株玫瑰的秘境，深深的了解着这冷淡疏离的外表下，有着怎样温软滑腻的内里。  
这样的认知不禁让塞巴斯蒂安勾起了嘴角，那傲娇的面容全然都是因自己而起的绯色淫靡。真想让这副高傲的面颊染上乳白色的斑斓，在看着他的少爷一点一点舔尽嘴角精华，定是一副让人凌虐欲暴增的景象。  
而此时的夏尔只觉自己仿若置身于一望无际的幽深丛林，密林深处似有一双大手，呼唤着，妄图将他合与掌中，毫无道理，他想奋不顾身的投入他的怀抱，于是他不停的奔跑着，想要追赶那唯一的救赎，直到一只知更鸟扑腾着金黄的羽翼略过头顶，他看着它唱起了绝美的歌，啼出了鲜艳的红，被无数的荆棘包裹着拖向黑暗。  
那一瞬的疼痛让夏尔瞳孔骤缩，但渐渐涤荡的快感却让妄图呼喊的喉咙仿若被一双大手扼住，仅发出微弱的呻吟。  
这样的疼痛似乎仅次于与恶魔签订契约呢……  
那是夏尔堕入无边黑色巨浪时仅剩的思索了……

身下少年因受不住这浓重激情而止不住颤抖，耸动的身躯，夹杂着微红的眼尾，擎着泪水，紧闭双眸，喉间溢出破碎的喘息。  
少爷，你梦见了什么呢？  
塞巴斯蒂安俯身吮去夏尔眼角的晶莹，顺着少年脸颊的弧度吮吸下滑，脖颈，胸膛，小腹，留下一串红痕，身下的坚挺却忍不住向更深处探入。这究竟是怎样一副口是心非的身体，一边抗拒着，一边又羞怯地张开汁水丰沛的软嫩接受着 满溢的滚烫。  
少年青涩微喘的声音还带着以往的冷淡，却已受不住的呢喃着让身上的人轻些，衷心的执事用他那抚过小提琴的双手，仿若平常拨动琴弦一般摩挲过他红痕遍布的娇柔躯体，此时此刻，他只想用力的挺进身下少年的最深处，撕开他的皮囊，让这副身躯再无可避，最后将自己炽热的种子洒满少年柔嫩的土壤，再开出血一般浓烈的花来。

那是我永生的爱人，我用血液浇灌而出的玫瑰，化为利剑，只为捅入他的胸口。  
月光中的夜莺将会用歌声让你重生，到那时我会向你索要报酬。  
别担心，我只会让你把我当成一生中唯一的救赎，你会对我矢志不渝，这样，我们便能永远在一起了。


End file.
